Love at First Sight
by AlexandraMarieGrant
Summary: Justin Bieber fanfiction. Don't read if you hate him. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Allie's POV

I was pushing through the crowds of screaming fan girls in the arena, and yelling at them to move when I couldn't squeeze through a gap. Gosh, I thought, he's just a guy, and he's not even on stage yet! When I finally reached my friends with the armful of water bottles I'd just run to get for them, they thanked me, and I told them of my epic adventure through the crowds of screaming twelve-year-olds.

They laughed, and Megan said, "Whoa, I'm surprised you didn't get run over!" which elicited a few more giggles from us. Cynthia checked the time on her phone and groaned, "Still another fifteen minutes before the show starts."

We all sighed, and Jess grumbled, "If I have to stand here for another fifteen minutes, my feet are going to explode." We laughed, and I suggested, "Why don't we sit on the floor?"

This earned a few disgusted faces and Megan spoke first, "Allie, I spent about four hours getting this outfit ready, and now you want me to sit on the floor?"

I raised my eyebrows and surveyed Megan's outfit. It did look pretty fantastic, a purple skirt, worn high-waisted over a white graphic t-shirt, and some sensible patent-leather flats.

"Well, whatever, I'm sitting, I hate standing for extended amounts of time." I huffed and plopped down on the floor.

Soon after the rest of them followed suit, sitting in a circle, Megan sitting on a magazine so she wouldn't get her skirt dirty.

"Hey guys," Jess smiled, "do you remember our huge games of concentration, back in

middle school, at cheer practice?"

I raised my eyebrows mischievously, "Now Jess, I don't think the things we said should be spoken aloud around small ears."

They laughed, and Megan said, "Screw it. Let's go!" We all put our hands up in unison and Cynthia said, "Who's gonna start?"

"I volunteer!" Megan said, smiling. We laughed and I said, "Alrighty then, topic?"

"ANYTHING!" we all yelled in unison, laughing.

"Then let's start!" Jess exclaimed.

"Concentration," we chanted, while slapping each other's hands, "sixty-four, no repeats, or hesitations."

"I'll start" Megan said in time with the slapping. "Okay," we chanted, "category is…ANYTHING!"

Megan said quickly, "PURPLE!"

I was next, and yelled, "BROWN EYES!"

Cynthia laughed and said, "sexy hair!"

Jess bit her lip and then said, "never say never!"

The game went on like that for about five minutes, before we were all cracking up, too out of breath to name anything else. "Okay, okay." I said, recovering. "Do you guys wanna play again, or just chill here for the next fifteen minutes?" They were all clutching their sides from laughing so hard, and said collectively, "chill." "Okay," I smiled, "that's cool, but I totally just gained a six pack from laughing so much."

They all nodded in agreement, and Cynthia checked the time again. "Still ten more minutes." She sighed, "well at least we killed five, right Allie?" I vaguely heard her ask, but I was busy, sitting cross-legged, with my nose buried in the book I had fished from the tote bag I'd brought along. I was in the middle of reading a sentence when Megan's hand blocked the page from my view.

"Earth to Allie? I can't believe you brought your book to a concert!" She said, with a mock shock face.

I grinned sheepishly, "Hey, I thought I'd have some time to kill, and I was right." Megan raised her eyebrows, and I said defensively, "What? It's a good book!" They all laughed at me and I rolled my eyes and went back to reading, slightly chewing on my thumbnail, a bad habit I'd recently picked up. About ten minutes later the DJ came on stage, and we jumped up from our little circle, and I simultaneously stuffed the book into my bag.

We all looked at the DJ expectantly, while the screaming girls behind us rushed to the stage, but my friends and I were already front and center, waiting for the five magical words we knew the DJ was about to say. He put his face to the microphone, and yelled, "Ladies and Gentlemen, JUSTIN BIEBER!"

Justin's POV

I was backstage, jumping up and down in front of my mirror, warming up. I saw my vocal coach, Mama Jan walk in and say, "Alright now calm down a little bit, we have about fifteen minutes, let's do a couple of excercises."

We sat down on the black leather couch, and I went through each exercise, impatiently, I already knew them all by heart.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready, can I go spy on them now?" I asked, smiling.

Mama Jan laughed, "I'm starting to think the girls are your favorite part of preforming."

I faked astonishment, "girls? My favorite? Never." I laughed, and winked at her.

She smiled and said, "Okay, go on."

I uttered a triumphant "yes!" and ran off, under the stage to spy on my fans before the show. Once I was underneath it, in it's maze of supports, I made a beeline toward the very front, where I could listen to, and see through the small gaps, the girls who were closest to the stage.

I put my eye to the wooden paneling, and saw a group of four girls, sitting on the floor laughing. I furrowed my brow, wondering what was so funny, until I heard the girl who had her back to me say,

"Okay, okay. Do you guys wanna play again, of just chill here for the next fifteen minutes?" I wondered vaguely what game they were playing, while I snuck a peek at the other three girls who I could see.

One of them was blonde, with her hair all curled, sitting on a magazine. She was gorgeous, but I tore my eyes away from her to survey the others.

The one sitting on the left had dark, almost black hair, cut at her shoulders. She appeared very short, but I couldn't really tell from my vantage point. She was laughing at something the blonde girl had said, while simultaneously checking her phone, and she looked beautiful. I thought, wow, pretty girls really do hang out together.

I looked at the last of them that I could see, and she was pretty too, with dirty-blonde hair, sitting cross-legged wearing a shirt with my face on it.

I wished I could see the last girl, but I figured I'd be able to see her from the stage since they were at the very front. I focused back in on their conversation, where the blonde girl was saying,

"Earth to Allie? I can't believe you brought your book to a concert!" She was facing in my direction, talking to the brunette girl who's face I couldn't see. Apparently her name was Allie. I looked at her closely, and she was indeed reading a book; I could just see the corner of it. I focused back in just in time to hear the girl-Allie, say,

"What? It's a good book!" I smiled a bit, thinking about how interesting a book would have to be to bring to a concert.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned around to see my Mom walking up next to me. "Oh hey." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Were you spying again?" she said, smiling.

"Uh no...I mean, a little. Yeah." I said, laughing slightly.

She laughed, "Anything interesting?"

I grinned, and said, "Yeah, they're all pretty."

Mom laughed again, and patted my back, "Well we've got to get going, Tay's going to announce you in about ten minutes." I sighed, wishing I could spy a little longer. "Alright, let's go on up then."


	2. Chapter 2

Allie's POV

Justin ran onstage through the metal archway in the center, yelling into the microphone,"Hey everybody! Put your hands up!" The screaming escalated, and I was about to shout at some particularly loud girls next to my, but decided against it; after all, it was a concert. The music for "Love Me" blasted through the speakers, and Justin was dancing all around the stage, singing his heart out. My friends and I were all jumping and dancing in time to the music, watching Justin do what he does best. All of a sudden, he looked in our direction, just when I turned my head away from Megan, laughing at all of our funny dance moves. Our eyes locked for a few seconds, and I couldn't see anything but his face. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from his, but not before I felt a spark between us. I shook my head, mentally reprimanding myself for imagining something so ridiculous. He was a super star, he probably charmed a million girls that same way. I shook her head again, coming back to reality, and looked at my friends, expecting to see them dancing and laughing. They weren't. They were all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, worried, "Is there something on my face?"

Megan spoke first, "No, are you kidding me! You didn't notice that?"

I frowned, confused, "Notice what?"

I looked hopefully at Cynthia and Jess, but their mouths were both perfect 'O's.

I finally said, exasperated, "Okay, what happened?"

Megan said, still looking shocked, "You guys just totally had a moment! Not even kidding, he literally stopped singing for about five seconds when you guys were looking at each other." Now it was my turn to look shocked, "No way, that's not possible. Really?"

They all laughed, and Cynthia said, "Allie, you should see your face, you're smiling so much right now." Megan added, "And yes, it did really happen!"

I tried to keep a straight face and said, "You guys have got to be mistaken, that definitely didn't happen. Oh, and we probably look weird just talking, let's dance!"

Megan rolled her eyes, and Jess and Cynthia tried to argue with me, but I just shook my head and refused to believe anything happened except a small glance. We continued dancing and laughing until the end of the song when Justin went backstage for his outfit change, and Dan played his guitar solo.

The screaming became hushed, because "U Smile" was next, and it was a slow song. Justin was raised up on the stage, sitting at a piano. We all swayed in time to the music, singing sometimes, and cheering when he hit a particularly difficult note.

After a while Jess said over the music, "Guys, One Less Lonely Girl is the next song! Oh my gosh I hope they pick one of us to go onstage!"

We all laughed and Megan said slyly, "I bet you it's going to be Allie, since Justin's in love with her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, well I bet it'll be Megan, because she's gorgeous!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. We all laughed and turned back to the stage, where Justin was just finishing "U Smile" up. I was biting my lip, focused on him, and swaying slightly to the slow tempo song. He looked in my direction again, sitting at his piano, wearing all white, his brown eyes smoldering, and sang the last line, "you smile, I smile." I sighed, and looked at Megan who had her eyebrows raised.

I smiled, and said, "Okay, okay, he was looking over here, but who says it was at me?"

Megan rolled her eyes and held up her hands in surrender, "Okay you win, but when he brings you onstage, you better admit it."

I stuck my tongue out and said, "Oh let's just enjoy the song." We focused back onto the stage just when the opening notes of "One Less Lonely Girl" blared through the speakers and Justin moonwalked onto the stage, this time in his signature purple and white outfit.

He sang, "How many I told you's and start over's and shoulders, have you cried on before? How many promises, be honest girl, how many tears you let hit the floor?"

My friends and I clapped to the beat, singing along. About halfway through the song, I saw Justin's manager, Scooter, walking through the crowd, no doubt looking for the One Less Lonely Girl. I kind of hoped that it would be me, but at the same time I prayed that it wouldn't be. I didn't know how I could handle being that close to him, on a stage in front of thousands of people.

I focused back on my friends, dancing and clapping in time to the music, until I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw Scooter standing behind me.

"Yes?" I said, praying that he was going to ask about one of my friends.

Scooter smiled and yelled over the music, "Do you want to be the One Less Lonely Girl?"

I was speechless and heard my friends screaming, "Yes! Yes! Allie, say yes!"

I quickly recovered from the shock, and nodded my head, laughing and saying nonchalantly, "sure, seems like fun."While inside I was secretly giggling like a little girl.

Scooter laughed and said, "Well that was the most calm reaction we've ever had, follow me, I'll take you backstage."

I nodded and looked back at my friends, who were smiling and saying "go, go!"I walked behind Scooter through the crowd of screaming girls, wondering how I'd react when I was onstage, worrying that I would burst into tears or do something equally as embarrassing. I walked up the ramp backstage, slightly nervous about being in front of so many people. I was greeted by Justin's backup dancers, and they directed me to stand right behind the archway leading to the stage. I waited there for what was really about 10 seconds, but seemed like a lifetime.

Suddenly the backup dancers came up behind me, saying, "It's time to go on! Just walk straight out and sit on the stool in the middle of the stage." I nodded, my voice had escaped me for the moment, and took the first step out onto the stage.

Justin's POV

I heard my DJ, Tay James, announce me, and I ran out onto the stage, pumping up the crowd by yelling, "Hey everybody! Put your hands up!" They all screamed louder and I put the microphone to the crowd, pretending I couldn't hear them. My music for "Love Me" came through the speakers behind me, and I began to sing, executing my dance routine almost perfectly.

I decided to glance at the group of girls I was spying on before the show, and they were dancing around, looking like they were having a blast. I still couldn't quite see the brunette girl, Allie, because she was talking to the blonde girl and dancing simultaneously. I focused back onto the majority of the crowd, singing and jumping up and down in time with them.

When I glanced over at the girls again, Allie had just turned away from the blonde girl and was laughing at something she said. She looked straight at me, and we locked eyes for a few seconds. It was amazing, like no one else in the room existed, just me and her. She was so beautiful; it literally took my breath away.

She looked away first, and it was only then I realized that I had stopped singing in the middle of the chorus. I smiled slightly, and put the microphone to the crowd, covering up my momentary lapse in concentration. I continued on singing after that, and only glanced at her briefly.

She and her friends had stopped dancing and were all talking. Allie was shaking her head at something they had said. I looked away, hoping they weren't talking about me stopping the song. I sang the rest of "Love Me" and then ran backstage for my quick outfit change, thinking about Allie.

Scooter came up next to me and said, "what happened out there man? You stopped singing for a while there in the chorus."

I smiled, opening my dressing room door, "Man, the craziest thing, I saw this girl, and Scooter, she's amazing. She's the one, I just know it."

Scooter stopped dead and laughed, "Well I guess we know who the OLLG is tonight then?"

I grinned, excited that I was going to be able to meet her, and sing to her. "Yeah man, please find her for me. She's in the front, dead center. She's gorgeous, brunette, and her name is Allie. Oh, and she's with three other girls, one's blonde, another is short with really dark hair, and the other is dirty blonde."

Scooter agreed, and he looked like he was going to smile his face off. He punched my arm and said, "Whoa man, the one…this is huge. Oh…one more thing…I'm totally telling your mom!" He raced away, leaving me shaking my head, wondering what a big deal my mom would make of this.

I quickly changed and heard over the intercom, "Justin, you're on again in five." I sprinted back, and ran under the stage to the platform where my piano sat, prepared for me to sing "U Smile." I sat down quickly and caught my breath while the platform was being raised up onto the stage. I smiled, listening to the screaming die down for the beginning of this slow song.

I played the first few notes, singing, "I'd wait on you forever and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world, yeah."

Just thinking about singing to Allie for the next song made me pour all of my emotion into this one song. I only looked at her when I was singing the last line. I looked up slowly, glancing at her, she was swaying to the music, looking as beautiful as when I first saw her. I looked straight at her and sang slowly, "you smile, I smile." I saw her sigh, and then look at her blonde friend. They were talking, and I wanted to see what they were saying, but the platform I was on was lowering down. Before I knew it I was below the stage, and Scooter was rushing me to the dressing room again to change into my "One Less Lonely Girl" purple hoodie.

After I came out of the room, Scooter looked at me and said, "Okay, tell me again, what does she look like?"

I smiled, thinking about her. "Beautiful, brunette, named Allie, front and center, three friends, one blonde, one dirty blonde, one short with dark hair. Please remember, I have to meet her."

He looked at me and said, "Okay man, no problem, but you should probably stop smiling so big, your face might get stuck like that."

I punched his arm and said, "Yeah, yeah, you're hilarious, shut up." I was still smiling when I ran back to the stage. I stood right under the metal archway that led to the stage until I heard the opening notes for "One Less Lonely Girl."I moonwalked onto the stage, and my background dancers joined me when I was about halfway across. I spun around and began the song, excited that I was going to meet Allie soon.

About halfway through the song, I caught sight of Scooter working his way through the crowd toward Allie and her friends. He raised his hand to tap on her shoulder, and quickly looked at me to confirm that this was her. I gave him a slight nod, still singing the song and dancing with my background dancers. Scooter tapped on her shoulder, and asked her to be my One Less Lonely Girl. She looked shocked for a second, but quickly collected herself, and said something to him.

I was praying she would say yes, and smiled triumphantly when she began to follow Scooter backstage. I continued singing, running up to the platform at the top of the stage, ready to stand there until one of my dancers gave me the signal that she was walking onstage. I saw Antonio running up to the platform I was standing on, and he gave me the thumbs up. Allie was walking onstage.


End file.
